Happy Xmas The was is Over
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Feliz Natal! A guerra finalmente acabou...


**X-mens pertence à Marvel, e agora para a bosta da Disney que vai estregar com a Marvel!**

* * *

_**Happy X-mas (The war is over)**_

Então é Natal de novo!

Agora, já quase perco a conta de quantos natais já passei em toda minha vida. Mas ainda consigo ter uma nítida visão de tudo que se passava em todos esses natais. Me lembro de passar os natais com minha família, me aninhando no confortável e quente colo de minha mãe. O Natal em que descobri meus poderes. Me lembro dos natais de minha juventude que passava com, meu então amigo naquela época, Erik, quantas besteiras fizemos naquelas épocas... Do natal em que conheci o amor da minha vida, e, poucos natais depois o Natal em que a perdi. Me lembro do meu primeiro natal com minha primeira classe de X-mens. Muitas alegrias, mas, infelizmente, igualmente muitas tristezas nesses natais. Mas todos sempre foram, no mínimo, memoráveis!

Me lembro que em, quase, todos esse natais ser um mutante nunca foi uma coisa especial e aceita, como é nos dias de hoje. Mas quando se revelar um mutante, algumas vezes mesmo para sua própria família era uma sentença de morte. Me lembro de que em vários dos mutantes que eu ajudei, todos tinham pânico e medo em seus inocentes, assustados e mal-vistos olhos.

Mas isso não é nada que devemos nos preocupara agora, afinal, a guerra entre mutantes e homo sapiens está acaba. E tudo ficara bem daqui para frente, pois não tem mais uma guerra no caminho de todos. Finalmente o sopro da esperança ilumina os futuros de todos Mutantes ou não-mutantes. Então aproveitem o natal com as pessoas queridos, mutantes ou não,

**  
So this is Christmas**_/ Então é natal_**  
And what have you done**_/ E o que você fez?_**  
Another year over**_/ Outro ano acabou_**  
And a new one just begun**_/ E um novo acabou de começar_**  
And so this is Christmas**_/ E então é natal_**  
I hope you'll have fun**_/ Espero que você se divirta_**  
The near and the dear one**_/Com as pessoas próximas e queridas_**  
The old and the young **_/ As Velhas e as novas_**  
A very Merry Christmas**_/ Um grande Feliz Natal!_**  
And a happy New Year**_/ E um feliz ano novo também_**  
Let's hope it's a good one**_/ Vamos esperar para que ele seja um bom ano_**  
Without any fear**_/ Sem nenhum medo._**  
**

Em um desses natais dos quais eu vivi, nem todos foram bons de se viver, alguns foram realmente tristes. E um dos mais tristes deles foi o Natal em que vi a melhor das amigas, Jean Grey, se transformar na pior das inimigas. Nem preciso disser como isso deixou Scott arrasado. Ele passou anos em depressão, com a certeza de que não conseguiria se apaixonar novamente, mas felizmente, Scott é um homem muito forte e depois de muito tempo conseguiu superar. Ele conseguiu superar sua solidão quando percebeu que havia uma nova geração inteira de novos X-mans com sede de conhecimento dependendo só dele. E superou seu coração partido quando conheceu a bela telepata Emma Frost. Eles agora me ajudam a administrar o Instituto, e tem uma linda filha telepata chamada Jean, que eles acharam ser o nome mais adequado e eu concordei. Hoje, eles tomam conta do Instituto original comigo e instruem novos mutantes para fazerem o bem com seus poderes.

Quando cresceu Kurt se revelou muito poético, algo que, eu pelo menos, nunca esperei daquele pestinha azul. Ele ficou muito religioso também, é quase como se tivessem trocado nosso Noturno por outro igualzinho, só que muito mais maduro. Ele superou sua preocupação com sua aparência azulada, mesmo ainda que ainda prefira usar seu aparelho de camuflagem. Se tornou uma celebridade, por causa de seus livros, na maioria de poesia e suas musicas tocante, algumas pessoas até comparam ele com o Jonh Lennon! Mas, felizmente, sua maturidade não levou embora, completamente, aquela criança risonha. E ele continua rindo e sorrindo a toa, sendo também um comediante profissional nas horas vagas. Ele tem uma filhinha adotada que se chama Raven, que também é mutante, e uma filha biológica chamada TJ, que ele nunca me revelou quem é a mãe. Raven é capaz de manipular os sentimentos dos outros e TJ tem os mesmos poderes do pai, incluindo a pele azul, que ela não reclama.E tem um projeto que apresenta música, artes, dança e literatura para crianças carentes e mutantes.

Hank se tornou o primeiro Mutante na política, seguindo pela nossa doce Kitty. Hoje ele representa os direitos mutantes no senado americano, é uma das 100 pessoas mais influentes, é considerado uns dos Homens mais importantes da Política mundial e um exemplo para todos os mutantes. Agora ele já não tenta mais esconder o "Fera" do mundo, na verdade, ele até mesmo parou de procurar "a cura" para seu estado. De vez em quando, quando tem tempo, ele vem nos visitar aqui no Instituto.

Mas eu, como mero telepata, não nasci com o dom de prever o futuro. Também sou pego de surpresa pelas pegadinhas do destino. Pelo menos, nem todas essas surpresa vem para o mal e algumas delas são até muito boas. E uma das maiores surpresas da minha vida foi um natal que parecia que seria como qualquer outro, mas foi aí que essa surpresa me pegou, e, nesse natal, Wolverine e Ororo pediram minha benção. Não poderia estar mais feliz e, realmente, surpreso por isso. Agora eles são muito felizes e tem duas crianças lindas Laura e Mariko. Laura, que herdou o poder de controlar o clima da mãe e Mariko que tem a habilidade de cura do pai. E, há mais alguns natais atrás, eles me surpreenderam ainda mais quando vieram para mim, de novo, e pediram para abrir uma filial do Instituto Xavier para jovens super dotados. Então eles se mudaram para o Texas, onde fica a filial, e no fim de semana vão para uma fazenda que os dois tem por lá. Mas como disse, os dois estão muito felizes.

**  
And, so this is Christmas**_/ E, Então é natal_**  
For weak and for strong**_/ Para os fracos e fortes_**  
For rich and the poor ones**_/Para os ricos e pobres_**  
The world is so wrong**_/O mundo é tão errado_**  
And so happy Christmas**_/ E então feliz natal_**  
For black and for White**_/ Para os negros e Brancos_**  
For yellow and red ones**_/ Para os amarelos e para os vermelhos_**  
Let's stop all the fight **_/Vamos para todos de brigar_**  
A very Merry Christmas**_/ Um grande Feliz Natal_**  
And a happy New Year**_/ E um feliz ano novo_**  
Let's hope it's a good one**_/ Vamos esperar para que ele seja um bom ano_**  
Without any fear**_/ Sem nenhum medo_**  
**

Spike, depois que a areia baixou, ele e os outros voltaram a viver na superfície, juntou com o resto da civilização. Depois que ele finalmente percebeu que podia conviver em paz com o resto do mundo e passou a conseguir controlar seus espinhos. Spike entrou para a NBN e vez um sucesso tremendo. E, cá pra nós, ele é realmente um ótimo jogador! Ainda tenho contanto com ele por Ororo, ela me conta que não sabia que uma mesma pessoa podia namorar tantas louras em tão pouco tempo. Mas ele também abriu um projeto que introduz as crianças mutantes ao esporte. E Ororo me falou também de sua última namorada, e parece que dessa vez era sério, mas não sei não.

Homen de Gelo se tornou um médico, sendo o primeiro médico especializado em mutantes do mundo! Ele tem sua própria Clínica, onde trata os mutantes doentes, e da aula em um curso em Harvad onde ensina a nova geração a como começar a decifrar o difícil corpo mutante, mas eles tem feito um avanço imprecionante sobre a condição mutante. Ele se dedica à uma pesquisa mais prfunda sobre o gene X, o gene que pensamos que gera a mutação, ganhou até um prêmio Nobel por seus avanços na medicina.

Amara se mudou de volta para o Brasil há alguns anos atrás, com Roberto e Tabbytah. E, seguindo o exemplo de Ororo e Logan, eles fundaram a primeira filial do Instituto fora dos EUA. Essa filial se localiza entre as cidades do Rio de Janeiro e da cidade de São Paulo. Todo ano temos um programa de intercambio entre a sede e as outras filais para que aja uma interação entre os jovens mutantes. Amara e Tabbytah administram o instituto no Brasil, que administram até bem demais, considerando as personalidades das suas. E Roberto se tornou modelo e dizem as más línguas que ele namora uma veterana do Pop. E também ensina história mutante no Instituto. Tabby e Amara se dizem mulheres solteiras e felizes, mas não duvido que abusem muito dessa situação. Mas da última vez que fui visitá-los, só o fato do Instituto Brasileiro continuar em pé, já me vez ficar menos preocupado.

Arcanjo sucedeu as empresas de seu pai, que de um jeito ou de outro, aceitou sua condição mutante. Ele hoje é um jovem milionário, que encontrou o amor de sua vida na X-men Jubilee. Ele é muito bem sucedido e tem 3 filhos com ela. Gabriel, que tem a asas do pai. Brenda, que tem o poder da mãe. E Peter, que tem o poder de ambos. Jubille é uma socialite e eles moram e Beverly Hills.

Nunca achei que existia uma segunda intenção quando o jovem canjun se juntou aos X-mans, mas com uma única semana no Instituto, seus sentimentos com relação à Vampira já eram bem claros. Mas existiram muitas bareiras para o amor desses dois, os poderes de Vampira, o passado de Gambit e a personalidade de ambos. Mas de algum jeito, e depois de muito, muito,muito tempo, eles conseguiram. Juntos eles venceram o passado de Remy, com paciência, ensinaram a Vampira o controle de seus poderes. E, pouco à pouco, suas personalidades cederam um pouco. Mas uma coisa é certa, desde o começo, nunca tive dúvidas. Hoje moram juntos no estado do Nova York, não sei exatamente o que Gambit faz, mas não acho que eles seja algo com foi no seu passado. Mas Vampira se tornou uma jornalista para o New York Times. E como, agora, podem se tocar tem um casal de gêmeos, Teodore e Bastit, que para o alivio de Vampira, herdaram os poderes do pai, inclusive seu dom com as mulheres. E, agora, Vampira só usa seus poderes quando precisa, ou quando briga com Gambit. Mas é bom ver algumas coisas nunca mudam.

**  
And so this is Christmas**_/ E Então isso é Natal_**  
And what have we done**_/ E o que nós fizemos_**  
Another year over**_/ Outro ano acabou_**  
A new one just begun**_/ E um novo acabou de começar_**  
And, so happy Christmas**_/ E, Então Feliz Natal_**  
We hope you have fun**_/ Nós esperamos que você se divirta_**  
The near and the dear one**_/ Com as pessoas próximas e queridas_**  
The old and the young **_/ Os velhos e novos._**  
**

Magneto, apesar de agora já nãos ser mais tão obsecado com a guerra HumanosxMutantes. Mas continhua morando em Genosha, que hoje já é considerado um país, que apesar da maioria mutante, alguns humanos moram por lá. Ele mora lá com todos os seus filhos, e agora, netos. Se filho mais velho, Pietro, toma conta das exportações de Genosha, se casou com uma mutante Chamada Cristal e tem uma filha pequena chamada Luna e um bebê chamado Pietro Junior. Mesmo com todas suas memórias originais de volta, Wanda finalmente entendeu os motivos do pai e o perdôo. Ela toma conta das relações exteriores, e principalmente, da política do país. Ainda procura um relacionamento sério, mas os únicos homens presentes em sua vida são seu pai, seu irmão, Groxo e lideres diplomatas que tem pelo menos o triplo da sua idade. Alguns dizem que ela ainda vai acabar com Groxo, mas eu acho meio difícil, mas também, nessa altura eu já não duvido de mais nada.

Groxo, Pyro e Blob continam as ser os mesmo criadores de encrenca que eram nos tempos de escola. Os três moram juntos em Genosha e se entitulam de "A Nova Irmandade". Pyro não mudou nada e continua fazendo tudo que Magneto manfda ele fazer, como um cachorrinho obediente como sempre foi. Blob abriu o "Restaurante do Blob" que é um sucesso no país, o receita principal é que se não é frito e coberto com banha, eu acho nojento, mas se é tão popular assim... Groxo continua sendo o Cachorrinho de Wanda, mas ele continua achando bom, trabalha com assistente dela e faz tudo de muita boa vontade. E alguns dizem que ele até tenha uma chance com ela, mas eu acho difícil.

Realmente não sei o que se foi de Mística, logo após da derrota do Apocalipse, ela simplesmente sumiu. Ela já tentou se reaproximar de Vampira e Kurt pelo menos duas vezes, mas nenhuma delas deu nenhuma pista sobre onde ela se encontrava, e Vampira e Kurt também não se esforçaram muito para achar sua "mãe". Mas dizem alguns boatos que ela está em Genosha, se passando por outro mutante, mas é apenas um boato.

Como eu suspeitava desde sempre, os sentimentos de Lance por Kitty foram fortes até o final e eles estão juntos até hoje. Kitty, com uma ajudinha de Hank, entrou para a política e hoje é a primeira prefeita mutante. Lance se tornou um astro de Rock e arrasa o coração de várias garotas por aí. Ele e Kitty moram aqui em Bayville e sempre que podem vem fazer um visitinha aqui no instituto, eles são os que continuam mais próximos de mim e do instituto original. Eles tem um menininha chamada Danielle, em homenagem a grande amiga de Kitty, que é um pouco temperamental e cria abalos sísmicos como o pai. E um garoto chamado Logan, que atravesa objetos como a mãe. Que começaram a freqüentar o instituto logo, logo.

**  
A very Merry Christmas**_/ Um Feliz Natal_**  
And a happy New Year**_/ E um Feliz Ano Novo_**  
Let's hope it's a good one**_/ Vamos esperar que ele seja um dos bons_**  
Without any fear**_/ Sem qualquer medo_**  
War is over, if you want it**_/ A guerra acabou, Se você quiser isso_**  
War is over, now**_/ A guerra está acabada, agora_**  
**

De tudo que vivi em meus natais, e em todas as outras data que eu nunca esquecerei, posso disser que vivi uma vida boa. Posso dizer que a aproveitei, que consegui realizar tudo que eu acho que fui enviado para fazer nesse plante. Ajudei a acabar com o, parte, do preconceito contra mutantes. E, principalmente, ajudei um monte de jovens e maravilhosas vidas a realizarem seus sonhos e serem feliz, mesmo com a crescente onda de preconceito que os atingia diariamente.

Eu fico feliz por tudo que eu fui capaz de fazer em toda minha vida. E agora partirei com minha alma sem peso e com muito orgulho do que eu fiz. Como me orgulho de todos os meus filhos em todas as áreas que eles resolveram seguir. Como fico feliz por poder chamar pessoas que eram minhas inimigas de amigas. Como meu coração se enche de alegria quando olha pela a janela e vê o mundo como ele está hoje. Fico feliz por ter ajudado a criar um mundo melhor para essa minha nova geração de X-mens.

E agora parto, silenciosamente e pacificamente, deitado em meu quarto. Enquanto meus "filhos" festejam o natal no andar de baixo. E para todos eu só quero dizer uma coisa:

Feliz Natal! Porque a guerra finalmente acabou. Agora todos podeos dormir em paz, pois somos iguais, e o mundo está cada vez melhor. E, com isso, deixou esse mundo feliz.

**Happy Christmas**_/ Feliz Natal_

_A guerra finalmente acabou...

* * *

_

**Feliz Natal Todo Mundo!!!!!!  
**

**Essa é minha fic especial de natal!  
**

**Eu amo X-mens!!!! E achei que seria legal fazer essa song-fic de natal para esse desenho.  
**

**Me desculpa se eu me esqueci de alguém ou dei um final para alguém que você não gostou. Eu tentei ser fiel aos quadrinhos, mas eu viajei um pouco também, tá?  
**

**Gostaria de ter escrito um pouco mais esses finais, mas vocês não tem ideia de como é díficil imaginar tantos finais diferentes!  
**

**Queria que tivesse outra temporada de X-men: Evolution, porque é muito massa esse desenho.  
**

**Então é só isso!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

**Ps: FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!! Muita Rabanada e Panetone!!!**

**Ps2: Deixem Reviews e façam o Natal de uma autoura muito mais feliz!!!!!!**


End file.
